Blood Bond
by EllaravenUchiha
Summary: AU. Tyki Mikk, Prince of the Noah kingdom in France, has kidnapped Allen to be his lover. What does Tyki plan to do with Allen, will Kanda save him in time, or will Allen be Tyki's forever. TykiAllen main  Yullen
1. Taken

**Since Unseen isn't being written until two reviews are submitted I figure "Hey why not write this new story in my head?" so here we are, in this Kanda and Allen are together, this is AU-ish they are exorcists but the Noah are unknown to the order and Allen isn't the 14****th****. There is a Noah of my creation in here, she is an OC but she's just there to further the plot she won't be paired with anyone. Since Allen isn't the 14****th**** in this, he is not being investigated; he's just a normal exorcist. Also the Earl isn't the big cheese in this one, its Cyril; the Earl is still off making Akuma. His family is separate from him at the moment. Okay long Author note but here you go!**

**Allen: Ella doesn't own me or man.**

A lone castle stood atop a large cliff overlooking a large kingdom in Europe, it was ruled by King Cyril and his wife, Queen Tricia. Princess Road, his daughter, was loved by everyone in the kingdom. This quiet kingdom lay on the outskirts of France, its army was never challenged, and many people didn't even know it existed. The king hosted many parties his brother, Tyki Mikk, was sought after by many young women and men. Though Cyril could never get him to marry, each of his family members except for the Earl had been married. Tyki always refused saying that he had only on true love, his family would frequently ask who this person was but Tyki never would answer them. Only Road new and she couldn't be persuaded to tell either.

Cyril had finally had enough, one day, and called his brother into his office to find out who this fine young person could be. "I've had enough Tyki, you will tell me who this person is, or I swear I will have Sapphire make you tell me." Cyril said calmly, Tyki smirked, "Alright Cyril, he is an exorcist of the Black Order, Allen Walker." At first Cyril was surprised; he didn't expect to hear that his brother was in love with another male. "Would you like me to send for him? Lulubell can bring him back and Xeda could persuade him for you." Tyki smirked, "if you would be so kind to do so, though Xeda might have her work cut out for her with this one." Cyril laughed patting his dear brother on the back, "I'm sure she can handle it, you and Lulu can depart in a few days. I'm just glad you will finally be happy, my brother."

Kanda P.O.V

Something was off, Kanda could feel it, he and Allen have been together for two months. Whenever he got this feeling something bad would happen to the one he loved so much, he was nervous. There was a knock at his door, a small smile came onto his face, he knew it was Allen he opened the door capturing Allen in a kiss. Allen yelped a bit but returned the kiss enthusiastically; Kanda pulled him into the room pushing him onto the bed. Allen shook his head and laughed, "Later," he whispered, "It's dinner time." Kanda groaned and reluctantly got off of his boyfriend, they walked together to the cafeteria.

It wasn't a secret that the two of them were together, everyone just accepted it, they were a family at the Black Order. The two them sat down with Lenalee and Lavi, Allen immediately launching into a story about his most recent mission. Kanda just couldn't shake that horrible feeling; he scooted closer to Allen, protectively. Allen smiled up at him, blissfully unaware of the eyes of a cat watching him from the corner of the room.

The next day Lenalee, Lavi, Allen, and Kanda were called to Komui's office, they were going into southern France. There were frequent akuma attacks and Komui wanted them to check for innocence, so they departed with their finder, Stella**. (AN: Ahhh for those of you who read Unseen xD) **They stayed overnight on the train, and they arrived in the morning, the town was small and there was only one inn they could stay at.

Allen, Lavi, and Kanda shared a room while Lenalee and Stella shared another; they would patrol the town tomorrow. Stella had already asked around the town, finding all of the places the akuma attacks were, so far they had only been in the cemetery. Kanda couldn't sleep at all he sat by the window watching Allen sleep soundly. There was scratching at the window, Kanda turned to see a black cat with golden eyes staring back at him. It meowed softly scratching lightly at the window, asking to come in. With a sigh Kanda let the little animal in, it jumped down from the window sill and padded over to Allen's bed and curled up next to him.

The next morning Kanda and the others patrolled the cemetery; they had fought a few akuma and were now searching for innocence. Much to everyone's surprise the cat from the night before had followed Allen, staying close to his side as if guarding him. In the center of the cemetery sat a large statue of an angel its eyes seemed to glow. "Check this out," Lavi called out, "Its eyes are glowing, think its innocence?" Allen moved closer to inspect it, but he tripped over the cat, he grabbed onto the statue's hand to keep his balance. Everyone but Kanda laughed, he was staring at the statue, and it had moved its head. Even if it was a fraction of an inch it had moved, He grabbed Allen away from the thing, the statue jumped off its pedestal cracking the pavement below its feet.

It reached for Lenalee, but Lavi jumped in front of her innocence activated, he took a swing and knocked the angel's right arm off. It roared and wildly failed its limbs it smacked Allen into a tree knocking him out instantly. Kanda went to help him before being pulled into combat with a woman with golden eyes and gray skin. He looked over to see Lenalee and Lavi in a fight with a level 3 akuma. He fought the strange woman, trying to incapacitate her so he could help Allen.

He looked over at his lover only to see him in the arms of another man; he had long dark curly hair and the same skin and eye color as the woman he had been fighting. She had disappeared along with the akuma Lavi and Lenalee had been fighting. The entire mission was a trap, a trap to take his precious Allen away, and he and his friends had fallen for it. They had been fooled, the only thing going through Kanda's mind was _'I have to get Allen back'_

**Ella: Well here you are chapter 1! Sapphire is the OC, again there are no pairings with her she is there to further the plot. Btw Cyril's name was how it was spelled on Wikipedia if you guys know how to really spell it leave me a review.**

**Allen: why is it always me I was happy with Kanda!**

**Tyki: you'll be happier with me Allen.**

**Kanda: Get. Away. From. Him.**

**Ella: That's enough you can fight later! Well Allen's been kidnapped, what does Tyki want with him? Who is this new noah? Find out in chapter 2! Coming soon to near you! **

**Lavi Allen Lenalee: ****Review, Review, review! Please, please do! **


	2. Xeda

**Finally an update for this one! Lol it's been forever since I have updated it and I'm sorry! Thanks to skidney and HikarinoMitsuki for reviewing, and for the tips I really appreciate it. Well here is a little bit of info about Xeda the new Noah (I changed the name from Sapphire, because this seemed like a more realistic name for a Noah changed in first chapter too.) Allen is 17 in this fic his birthday is about a week away, important info xD**

**Name: Xeda, Age: 18, Gender: female, Power: Noah of Deceit can make you believe something untrue. Pronounced Zeda.**

**Xeda: Ella doesn't own man. She does own me… unfortunately **

"Tyki, as soon as Allen turns 18 you need to do the ceremony, all of us have done it why are you so hesitant?" Xeda asked, annoyed, "I'm not hesitant. Have any of you even thought of the fact that he is an exorcist? Will the ceremony work the same way, or will he be hurt or even worse killed?" Xeda shrugged, "There's a first for everything Tyki, just try it, and if you want me to do this we need to get it done now." Tyki sighed, "Just tell me what to do." Xeda skipped over to the unconscious Allen on the bed, "Okay, now I'm going to do all the work just hold him down, and make sure not to look me in the eye." Tyki nodded and did as he was told.

"Allen, wake up, come on now." Xeda cooed shaking him a bit; Allen groaned and opened his eyes. He tried to jump up but Tyki had a pretty tight hold on him, "Okay Allen I want you to keep your eyes open for me. Can you do that?" Allen's pupils disappeared, he nodded mouth slightly ajar, Xeda smiled "Good boy Allen, this will be painless I promise." She took a deep breath, "Allen walker, you were born in our wonderful Noah kingdom, raised by Mana Walker until he died of natural causes. You were taken in by the king, you grew up with us and we are like your family. When you were 15 years old you realized your feelings for your best friend Tyki, you two have been together since. Tyki is protective of you and you don't leave the kingdom, at all. You have no idea what the black order or innocence is and you live happily here with your family." Xeda finished with a sigh, "Gosh that gives me a righteous headache! You better be happy Tyki, I'm going to dinner now, come down when your boy toy wakes up" she winked and skipped out of the room.

Tyki let go of Allen's arms, running his fingers through his snow white hair. Xeda's ability was pretty amazing, even though Allen doesn't know any of their family members; it would be like Allen knew them perfectly. She used her memories to replace his; it truly was a great ability. Allen stirred and sat up rubbing his eyes, "Tyki what's the matter, shouldn't we be at dinner?" Allen asked, Tyki smiled at the smaller male and nodded. They walked down to dinner, Allen chatting happily with Tyki, like he had lived there for years.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"How could we just lose him!" Kanda shouted, he, Lenalee, and Lavi were sitting in Kanda's room. "They snuck up on us Kanda; it wasn't any of our faults, besides bookman says he knows who took Allen." Lavi piped up, Lenalee nodded, "He says the Noah clan took them. Any idea who they are?" Kanda shook his head, "They have some sort of kingdom to the south of France, their supposed to be a very benign clan. I don't know why they would take Allen though." Lenalee's face lit up, "Oh! I know where that is, I had a mission there before! I know exactly where it is, it's about three days away by train." Hope surged through the three exorcists, the sprinted out of the room, running towards Komui's office.

"Brother! We need you to send us to the Ark city, that's where Allen is!" Lenalee shouted as they entered her brother's study. Komui nodded and called for train tickets, "All set, your train leaves in five hours." Kanda didn't expect Komui to agree that easily, but Allen meant a lot to all of them, and right now everyone was worried about the moyashi.

**Time lapse: 5 hours**

The three exorcists sat restlessly in the train car, it would be a long three days at this rate, Kanda just wanted to cut that damn Noah's head off. He and Allen were finally happy, and he just had to go and ruin it. Damn moyashi, always getting himself in trouble, they didn't even know anything about this enemy. "Lavi, what do you know about the Noah clan?" Kanda asked timidly, Lavi sighed, "Supposedly they have supernatural abilities, like walking through walls, shape shifting, and invading dreams. They are a time lost clan, they are put sporadically through history, some reports benign and others depict horrible deeds committed by them. Either way there is always an account of supernatural abilities, though the people of their kingdom seem happy enough in reports. It's confusing," Lavi finished, "They seemed very like very pleasant people when I was in there city, though I never met any of the royal family. The city is gorgeous though, all of the buildings are white, it's like the city was built on a hill. All of the buildings lead up to the palace on top, it's really amazing," Lenalee piped up. "Well I'm going to bed," Lavi stood up and left for the rooms they had. Lenalee put her hand on Kanda's, giving him a smile before leaving herself. Kanda sat in the train car alone for a long time reminiscing about his moyashi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**This chapter is a lot shorter, but at least it's done, I don't think this story will be very long maybe 5 chapters? But I don't know, it's going okay I think, but leave a Review to let me know!**

**Allen and Lavi: **_**Review!**_


	3. Exorcists

**Sorry it's been so long, I have been working on Unseen and I haven't had enough time for good old Blood Bond. My new obsession with Kuroshitsuji isn't helping either I guess xD. So I'm thinking 2 or 3 more chapters, this one is going to be short. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last two chapters. Also I'm trying a new writing format for this, it's easier for me to write and edit. Enjoy!**

**Allen: Ella owns man… Kidding.**

**Ella: soooo funny Allen.**

** OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Cyril was happy to see Tyki happy; the exorcist truly was his one true love. Everyone had been skeptical at first, exorcists and Noah didn't get along in the past, but Xeda had his memory altered perfectly. Allen didn't even know he was an exorcist, or what innocence was. Everyone got along with Allen, Road had taken an immediate liking to him, and Allen kept her entertained much to everyone's relief.

"How is having Allen around?" Cyril asked Tyki while they were having tea. Allen and Road were out in the garden playing, so the two brothers had time to chat.

"It's been great, he makes me feel complete, though there have been some interesting things happening." Tyki replied sipping his tea.

"What had happened? Does Xeda need to work her magic again?" Cyril asked, Tyki shook his head and laughed.

"Always so eager to call her in aren't you? Well while he's asleep he sometimes says a name 'Kanda' it's one of his exorcist companions. Though I don't know why he says his name every night, a past lover maybe?"

"Possible, but Tyki please be careful, if his memories are returning he could hurt you." Cyril told him, motioning a servant to take the tray of tea.

"Father, father look what Allen-kun found!" Road called running up to them holding a little gray rabbit.

"It's adorable Road, are you intending to keep it?" Cyril asked with a smile, petting the little gray ball of fur.

"Of course I am, I'll name it Relo! (1)" Road said proudly, she cuddled her new pet closer to her. "I'm going to take him inside. Cya later Allen-kun and Uncle Tyki."

"That was very sweet of you Allen, how every did you catch the little thing though?" Cyril asked as Allen sat down next to Tyki.

"Oh it just hopped up to me, I guess rabbits like me," Allen smiled up at Cyril.

"What's not to like?" Tyki asked, running his hand up Allen's leg.

"Tyki!" Allen shouted turning red like a tomato, "Not now," he muttered, Cyril laughed and stood up.

"Oh don't mind me, I have to go check on dinner anyway, why don't you show Allen the rose bushes they just planted." Cyril suggested, winking at Tyki.

"Okay then Allen come on, cya at dinner Cyril." Allen waved as he walked inside.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"When were these planted Tyki?" Allen asked in awe at the beautiful rose bushes. Tyki laughed pulling Allen close to him.

"I believe Cyril had them planted yesterday, but these roses aren't nearly as good looking as you are."

"Such a corny line Tyki!" Allen laughed; Tyki pulled Allen into a kiss.

"Uncle Tyki! Father needs to see you right away, he says visitors are coming for Allen." Road called, Tyki pulled away.

"We can continue this later for now I must go," Tyki whispered urgently and ran off, leaving a dazed Allen Walker.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"The exorcists are coming? Dammit, it was going so well." Tyki complained.

"They can be easily dealt with, just be sure to have guards with Allen at all times, just in case. You never know when they will turn up," Cyril warned, "I'm going to have Road keep him in the front yard, it's much smaller," Cyril finished.

"Alright, I'll let the guards know to keep an eye on him and I'll make sure they are only in the front." Tyki bowed to his brother and left.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Why are all of these guards watching me again?" Allen asked, he was really getting annoyed being watched all the time.

"There have been attempts at assassinations lately and we are worried you'll be targeted," Tyki lied smoothly, "Besides it's not like they follow you in the bathroom, that's my job," Tyki winked. Allen laughed and playfully hit him.

"Well I'm more worried about you, what if they target you, or anyone else in the family. I could never live with myself if any of you got hurt." Tyki ruffled his hair with a smile.

"It's fine all of us have had loads of training for these kinds of things, you however do not," Tyki explained.

"Pfft whatever Tyki, I'll see you later, Road and I are going for a walk," Allen said leaving the room.

"Be safe!" Tyki called to Allen.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kanda grit his teeth, if he had to spend one more minute with that idiot rabbit he would murder someone. They had finally arrived in the Ark city **(2) **they were currently roaming the city trying to find their way to the castle at the top. As they were walking they caught sight of silver hair…

"Oi! Is that who I think it is?" Lavi asked, walking swiftly towards the silver haired boy.

"Lavi calm down, there are guards with him, we need to follow them quietly." Lenalee said smacking Lavi.

They followed Allen, he chatted happily with a young girl who had blue hair. Lenalee was right, the guards led Allen to the castle. Just as they were going through the gates Kanda snapped.

"Allen! It's us," He yelled to the retreating form of Allen. The boy turned around surprised and walked towards them, the guards following closely.

"Do I know you?" He asked cautiously, "You seem very familiar."

"Allen we've come back for you, remember the Black Order, Exorcists?" Lavi asked.

The guards shot forward grabbing a frightened Allen by the arms carrying him back into the castle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I like the dang umbrella lol.

Picture the Ark.

**Well there's chapter 3 hope you guys liked it, leave a review please! Happy Halloween!**


	4. memory

**I'm super happy right now so I'm going to update my story! Chinese food is like the perfect inspiration to me, gosh knows why lol. Thanks for the reviews ^.^ I love them! Okay this fic is going to be short, I'm thinking 2 or 3 more chapters tops. Well enjoy!**

**Allen: Ella owns nothing, but the Chinese food on her plate! (Ella: Yum…)**

** OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

"How did they know me Tyki, why won't you answer me?" Allen yelled at his partner, he was confused how could those people know his name, he'd never met them in his life.

"Allen I've told you three times, it's not important, the guards are looking for them now. They won't bother you again," Tyki said flipping through a book on the table. "Come to bed, they aren't coming back."

"That blue-haired man, he was so… familiar," Allen said, "I had to have met him before. It's really odd Tyki, have you seen him before?"

"No Allen, I haven't, now please come to bed I'm tired," The older man complained reaching for his lover.

Allen backed away, "I'll be sleeping in the spare room tonight Tyki, I'll see you tomorrow." Allen said before grabbing a blanket and leaving the room.

Allen tip-toed to the front of the castle, careful not to wake the sleeping guard, he quickly opened the large window and climbed out. He had to see that man again, no matter what Tyki said; he had seen that man before, _Kanda_.

Allen followed the flow of people in the city, even at this late hour the city was busy, exotic. He took extra care to make sure his white hair wasn't showing, nobody could know he was out tonight. Allen sighed, he wasn't mad at Tyki, but the man could be so infuriating sometimes. His eighteenth birthday was coming up; maybe Tyki was just stressed out with all of the fuss Road made about the party she was holding. It was going to be a masquerade ball in two days; everyone in the city would be invited into the castle to celebrate.

Allen sighed, there were hundreds of inns in the large city, how would he be able to find the man in this chaos? Allen walked into the middle part of the city, he would check there first, it was a cheaper place to stay.

He walked into the first inn and froze, there sitting at a table in the corner was the red-haired man from earlier. Allen walked over to him quickly, clearing his throat to get the boy's attention.

"Excuse me, are you friends with a dark-haired man? Kanda I think was his name," Allen asked politely, the red-head looked up surprised at the sudden presence of Allen.

"Allen, it's really you! Lenalee and Kanda will be so happy!" the read-head shouted hugging Allen tightly, earning a few stares from others in the room.

"I don't think I know you, though you seem oddly familiar," Allen said, struggling in his embrace. Lavi stepped back staring at him, mouth agape.

"It's me Lavi, Allen don't you remember, we worked at the Black Order together." Allen shook his head; he couldn't remember anything about a Black Order.

"Nope, I grew up here," Allen said, stepping away cautiously in case Lavi decided he wanted another hug.

"Damn Allen, when did your accent get so thick?" Lavi asked laughing; he grabbed Allen's hand practically dragging him up the stairs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Where is Lavi I'm starving," Lenalee complained holding her stomach, Kanda smirked at her.

"Slow as ever I guess stupid rabbit," Kanda said.

There were shouts outside the door, one voice was Lavi's the other voice had a think English accent.

"Come on Moyashi-chan! We don't have all day!" Lavi shouted.

"I'm not a beansprout! Stupid rabbit," The other voice shouted, Lenalee shot right up she stared at Kanda.

That sounded like Allen, hope surged through Kanda. The door opened revealing Lavi pulling a struggling Allen Walker into the hotel room. Lavi shut the door sitting Allen down on one of the chairs in the room.

"It's you!" Allen shouted, pointing at Kanda. "Where do I know you from? Tyki said he had never seen you." Anger surged through Kanda, what did they do to him?

"Allen-kun it's us from the Order, we are exorcists, remember." Lenalee said calmly, Allen's face lit up.

"Oh, I heard Road talking about them, she said you were assassins," Allen said glaring at them.

"Alright Moyashi this has gone on long enough, let's just start at the beginning," Kanda said sighing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"We don't know what happened to you after you were kidnapped, but one of the Noah messed with your head. Any idea who it was?" Lavi finished.

"Xeda…" Allen breathed out, "It had to be her, but why?" He asked desperately.

"Tyki Mikk wanted you it's just that simple," Everyone's heads snapped to the figure standing in the window.

"Who are you," Kanda asked taking a stance in front of Allen. The figure laughed, jumping into the room, he looked a lot like Allen, slightly taller with golden eyes.

"I'm Neah, the outcast of the Noah clan," he said taking a bow, "Also known as Neah Walker."

"Mana…" Allen muttered.

"My brother," Neah smiled sadly, "That's right kid I'm your uncle."

"Okay okay let's stop the soap opera here! Now do you know what they are planning?" Lavi asked.

"Nope, but you three need to show up at the ball, I guarantee they are going to do something then." Neah said, "Shit, they've sensed me, sorry to cut our meeting short. We'll meet again. But first, let's get rid of that nasty spell she's got on you." Neah walked over to Allen touching his heart, figures glowing.

Kanda stared at Allen; he was staring at the floor with a blank look on his face.

"Oi Moyashi, it's not naptime!" he shouted, Allen glared at him.

"It's Allen Bakanda A-L-L-E-N" Allen shouted, Kanda stood stunned, it was his regular Allen. No heavy accent.

"We're going to go get some food," Lenalee said, holding her stomach giving Kanda a wink.

"Moyashi," Kanda said, bringing Allen into a crushing embrace, "I love you,"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**That's the ballgame! Ugh I hate the end of this chapter… meh. Tired, nap, good night. *hugs***


End file.
